Powerful Magic
by azkabcn
Summary: Bloom learns she's not what she always thought she was. AU drabble.


**Well, shit my pants. It's been one year, three months, and eighteen days since I wrote something for Winx Club. It's been _so long_ , and yet... I can't say I've missed it. Yeah. After fifty published stories for my very first fandom, I think it's time for us to finally part ways. This fandom brought me into this world of crazy. The world of crazy where I _feel_ things so much more intensely than I ever did and Winx will always hold a special place in my heart because of this. But I've grown up, I've moved on, I've discovered (or rediscovered) other fandoms and honestly, I don't feel the _hype_ for WC as much as I did, as much as I do for Harry Potter or Lucifer or Once Upon a Time. So this is it. My final piece for Winx Club. I'm kinda really happy that this has been written as a (late) birthday present for one of my really good friends (who I met through Winx funnily enough), which I think is a really sweet way to go out. Happy (20 days late whoops I'm sorry) birthday, outsider. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy your company. **

**And no, I'm not sorry for the heavy Harry Potter references in this :p**

* * *

I'm a… fairy. A _fairy_. _Fairy_. That's absurd. I'm pretty sure fairies only exist in fantasy worlds. I live in Gardenia, the most Earth-like place on the planet. How can _I_ be a fairy?

I sit in the middle of my bed, trying to process this new piece of information.

Stella's in the kitchen, trying to understand more of the muggle world before we leave for the magic realm later on. She had apparently come from a planet called Solaria which, judging by her her appearance and demeanour, must be a bright and sunny planet.

There are other planets too, she had said. Zenith, Linphea, and a few others that escape my mind. This idea of a whole other universe blows my mind a little.

There are fairy _schools_ too. Just like there are muggle schools and wizarding schools. Schools where you learn how to cast spells and defeat villains, just like a distant, wandless version of Hogwarts. As much as the idea scares me, I have to admit that it excites me too.

 _I can do magic._

I stick my hand out and concentrate. I focus hard on getting a spark of any kind to happen. Every time my palm grows hot, the excitement I feel is a distraction and I go back to where I began – mildly frustrated, more than a little riled up, and rather enthusiastic.

Finally, _finally_ , I get small flames to burst from my hand but before I can marvel at my achievement, a squeal of, 'Bloom! You did it again!' brings me out of my stupor.

The flames extinguish and I jump, much to Stella's amusement. 'Stella!' I exclaim. 'You made them disappear!' I sound annoyed, though I know I'm not.

'It's okay! You're just beginning! There'll be a day where you jump fifty feet in the air and still manage to bullseye your target! Don't worry!' I gape at her exuberance.

'Uh, Stella, I don't—I don't think that'll come easy,' I mumble, shrinking back into myself.

'Of course not, honey! This stuff takes practice! It took me a whole year before I managed to stay flying for more than an hour – and that was only in the daylight!'

She plonks on the bed. 'I'm so excited for you to be coming with me to Alfea! Maybe we can be roommates and it'll be great!'

'Yeah…'

She pauses. 'Are you okay, Bloom?' she asks nervously.

I look at her and my face must have been showing some sign of fright because she swings her legs up onto the bed, crosses them in front of her and takes my hands. 'Hey,' she says softly. 'Was I being too loud?' When I don't say anything, she hastily continues. 'I'm sorry, I just—I'm so excited to start your magical journey with you, I guess I just got carried away.'

I smile slightly. 'No it's—I'm scared, Stella.'

'Scared? Why?'

I sigh. 'I've been living in this muggle—'

'Sorry, what?' she interjects, and it's then that I realise my obsession with Harry Potter is creeping its way into everyday life.

'Oh, I mean, I'm just a normal, sixteen year old girl, with a normal American education who randomly learns she's a fairy. That's not something you hear often.'

'But Bloom,' she says. 'This isn't _random_. You've always been a fairy. Your powers have just needed something extra to push them into awakening.'

'Does this happen a lot in your world?' I ask tentatively.

'You're the first I've heard of. I've never heard of a fairy being born to non-magic parents before.'

'In a story that I love, they'd have called me a muggleborn,' I start saying.

'Muggleborn…' Stella repeats slowly. 'What's that?'

I reach across to my bookcase and pull out my copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. ' _This_ ,' I say, pointing to the book, 'is Harry Potter. The greatest story of our comes from a wizarding world, kinda like the universe you come from. In this world, you've got your muggleborns, whose parents are neither wizards nor witches, otherwise known as muggles; your half-bloods, one of whose parents are a muggle, the other a wizard or a witch; and finally, your purebloods, whose parents are _both_ wizards or witches. If I was a witch, I'd be a muggleborn since both my parents are muggles.'

Stella takes the book from me. 'If you were a witch, I doubt I'd be sitting here talking about otherworldly beings with you,' she murmurs distractedly.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, witches are on the dark side, no?'

'No, they're just a female wizard.'

She looks up at me. 'Oh right. Here – well, in Magix – wizards and fairies are the 'good' people and the witches are the 'bad'. It's kinda very prejudiced, really.'

'Yeah, a little bit.' I make a point of not calling her out on it too much.

'So,' Stella pipes up, rather chirpily after a silence. 'You ready to go to Alfea?'

'I guess.' I shrug.

'Can there be any more conviction?' she asks incredulously. 'Are you ready to to go to Alfea?'

I take a deep breath. 'Yes. I'm ready.'

'Well then.' Stella hops off the bed, her enthusiasm renowned. 'Let's go!'

I take her outstretched hand and that's it.

My magical journey, albeit different to what I've always wished, has finally begun.


End file.
